


Mine

by GreatHornyToads (GoGoTomago)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGoTomago/pseuds/GreatHornyToads
Summary: Zarkon decides to put the half breed to good use.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is dirtier than my usual fics so I'm posting this on a different pseud. I'd never do full on rape (unless it's for a broader, darker story) but since this deals with more extreme/weirder kinks I'm putting it here. Also I'm depressed as fuck and need to indulge myself a little. Hope you like this, ya filthy animals.

Keith’s bound body writhed on the floor.

When the Galran guards told him that Emperor Zarkon requested his presence, he lashed out. Why would the Emperor have any interest in a half-breed like himself? He put up a valiant fight, but eventually was overpowered. He expected to be handcuffed in the standard Galra shackle, but to his surprise he found his wrists and ankles securely bound in red rope. His mouth was then stuffed to full capacity with a wad of soft material and held in place with a cloth cleave gag. He was then unceremoniously taken to Emperor Zarkon’s chamber, dumped onto the floor, and left in silence. 

Keith thought furiously about why Zarkon would want him. Although a captive from Earth, he had been awarded special privileges due to his status as part Galra. He served the empire not as a gladiator slave, but as an elite soldier. Did Zarkon suspect his loyalties? And why was he using primitive rope to bind him? He continued to struggle and think when the Emperor himself finally arrived.

Keith looked up at his superior with angry eyes. To his surprise, the Emperor got down onto the floor next to him, inspecting his bonds. “I see the guards did a fine job restraining you. However, I think you need to be tied more securely.”

Just then Keith realized Zarkon had brought a chest with him. The Emperor opened the chest and it revealed yards of red rope, cloths, and what looked like a roll of tape. He knew what to expect. 

“Down you go!” Zarkon ordered, pushing Keith further onto the floor. He felt his elbows pinched painfully together as the Emperor bound them. He was then roughly yanked back up as the Emperor tied his shoulders and his elbows to his torso in a chest harness. He then reached down and tied rope around Keith’s knees. 

Keith yelled into his gag. “Hmm. I see we need you to be quieter, too,” Zarkon observed. He reached into the chest and took out a huge wad of cloth that looked suspiciously like undergarments—Shit, Keith thought, is he going to gag me with his underwear?

Keith didn’t have time to react as Zarkon smooshed the underpants against his mouth and nose. He held it in place with one hand while the other hand got the roll of tape. In an instant, Zarkon wrapped tape around his mouth, over the bridge of his nose, and tightly across the jaw, making a tight seal. 

“I must say, half-breed, this is quite the improvement,” said the Emperor. “But we’re not done yet.”

By now, Keith was starting to realize exactly what kind of situation he was in. He panted into his heavy gag as Zarkon got yet more rope and began to tie it around his waist, to his wrists, and loop it around his crotch, pulling tightly. 

Keith let out a muffled gasp. He felt a tingling sensation around his lower regions and felt himself grow tense and hot. 

“I see you’re liking this. Very good. But you’re still a little too loud. Thankfully, I have one last piece for you,” said Zarkon. He then reached back into the chest and produced a muzzle. It was usually used on prisoners or criminals who got too lippy with authorities, but this time it was being used for a more…erotic event. Zarkon buckled it to Keith’s face. It pushed the gag layers deeper and compressed his cheeks and jaw. Keith was thankful the muzzle at least had holes in it so he could breathe easily. 

“There. I think this suits you well when you’re not fighting. Don’t you agree, half breed?” Zarkon asked. By now Keith had become fully submissive and tried to avoid glancing downward. Zarkon sneered as he saw the erection press against Keith’s pants. 

“Just as I thought. You were meant to be mine all along. I think you deserve your reward for today’s training.” 

Zarkon rolled Keith onto his side and lay beside him. With a flick of his claw, he released Keith’s member from the confining fabric. Keith then felt Zarkon’s own erection press against him, but to his relief, it didn’t go inside him; it squeezed between his legs and sandwiched itself between his thighs. 

Zarkon nipped Keith’s ear. “Don’t worry. While you are mine, I will not hurt you,” he whispered. Then he began to thrust between Keith’s thighs as he stroked the half-breed’s member. 

Despite being thoroughly gagged, muffled moans of pleasure could be heard emanating from Keith as the Emperor pleasured his new toy. He timed the strokes and thrusts evenly, pleasuring them both.

Keith felt waves of overwhelming ecstasy upon him. Could the Emperor really see value in him? Was he more than just a prisoner or slave? Could he adjust to a new life of being the Emperor’s…

He didn’t have time to finish thinking as he came long and hard, sending him over the moon. The Emperor followed soon after him, and their cum mixed together. Keith collapsed against the floor. Any fight he had was gone. He knew what he was now. 

The Emperor then carried Keith bridal style to his massive bed. The Emperor then freed him from his bindings and many gags, and applied a soothing lotion across his body, alleviating the pain. Keith was surprised that he was given such a kind gesture. Maybe he wasn’t just a sex toy. Keith allowed the Emperor to prop his head up and give him a nourishing drink.

“See. This will become second nature to you soon enough. But don’t worry. This won’t be your only purpose.” 

Keith was now very tired and ready for bed, but his interest was piqued. “You’ll be my personal bodyguard, best warrior, closest companion, and loyal bedmate. You’ll learn that your status as a half breed will not confine you.”

Keith gave a half-hearted smile. With any luck, this wouldn’t be such a bad deal after all.

Zarkon plopped into bed next to him. “Today was a good day. You’re a very good boy. Tomorrow we’ll continue your training. But for now, it’s time to rest.”

The lights soon faded as Keith drifted off to sleep. Zarkon curled up next to him and fell asleep content, knowing that in time he’ll use the bed to fuck him, bind him, and love him, and half breed would love him back.


End file.
